Solar energy collector systems of the type referred to as Linear Fresnel Reflector (LFR) systems are relatively well known. LFR arrays include a field of linear reflectors that are arrayed in parallel side-by-side rows. The reflectors may be driven to track the sun's motion. In these systems, the reflectors are oriented to reflect incident solar radiation to an elevated distant receiver that is capable of absorbing the reflected solar radiation. The receiver typically extends parallel to the rows of reflectors to receive the reflected radiation for energy exchange. The receiver typically can be, but need not be, positioned between two adjacent fields of reflectors. For example, in some systems, n spaced-apart receivers may be illuminated by reflected radiation from (n+1) or, alternatively, (n−1) reflector fields. In some variations, a single receiver may be illuminated by reflected radiation from two adjacent reflector fields.
To track the sun's movements, the individual reflectors may be mounted to supports that are capable of tilting or pivoting. Examples of suitable supports are described in International Patent Publication Number WO05/003647, filed Jul. 1, 2004, and International Patent Publication Number WO05/0078360, filed Feb. 17, 2005, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In most LFR systems, the receivers and rows of reflectors are positioned to extend linearly in a north-south direction, with the reflectors symmetrically disposed around the receivers. In these systems, the reflectors may be pivotally mounted and driven through an angle approaching 90° to track approximate east-west motion of the sun during successive diurnal periods. Some systems have been proposed in which the rows of reflectors are positioned to extend linearly in an east-west direction. See, e.g., Di Canio et al., Final Report 1977-79 DOE/ET/20426-1, and International Patent Application Serial No. PCT/AU2007/001232, entitled “Energy Collection System Having East-West Extending Linear Reflectors,” filed Aug. 27, 2007, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Solar collector systems are generally expansive in area, and are located in remote environments. In addition, solar collector systems must endure for many years in a harsh outdoor environment with relatively low operation, maintenance and repair requirements. Improved systems with reduced requirements for personnel, time, and/or equipment for operation, maintenance, and/or repair are desired. Further, it is desired that solar collector systems be facile to transport to and assemble in remote locations. Therefore, a need exists for improved solar collection systems and improved components for solar collector systems. Such components may include reflectors, receivers, drives, drive systems, and/or support structures. The improved components may lead to improved collection efficiency and improved overall performance for solar collector systems, e.g., LFR arrays. The improved components may also result in reduced operational, maintenance and/or repair requirements, improved longevity in harsh outdoor environments, improved portability, reduced assembly requirements, and reduced manufacturing time and/or costs.